Cómo debería haber sucedido
by JustValeP
Summary: Esta es mi versión de qué debería haber sucedido al final del capítulo 30 de las Reliquias de la Muerte, cuando Ginny quería pelear en la batalla pero la Señora Weasley y Harry no se lo permitieron.


_**Disclaimer: **__No soy J. K. Rowling y, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen sus personajes –ni su cerebro.- La cita le pertenece a ella, obviamente. Solo me pertenecen mi imaginación y este fanfic. No tengo intención de infligir derechos de copyright._

* * *

_El tropel de gente fue reduciéndose, y en la Sala Multipropósitos sólo quedó un pequeño grupo. Harry se acercó a ellos. La señora Weasley esta forcejeando con Ginny, rodeadas por Lupin, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur._

_"¡Eres menor de edad!" Le gritaba la señora Weasley a su hija. "No lo permitiré! ¡Los chicos sí, pero tú tienes que irte a casa!"_

_"¡No quiero!"_

_Ginny logró soltarse de su madre, que la tenia sujeta por un brazo, y la sacudida que dio le agitó la melena._

_"¡Soy del Ejercito de Dumbledore -"_

_"¡Una banda de adolecentes!"_

_"¡Una banda de adolecentes que se dispone a enfrentar al Innombrable, cosa que hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a hacer!" intervino Fred._

_"¡Solo tiene dieciséis años!" gritó la señora Weasley. "¡Todavía es una niña! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió traerla con ustedes?"_

_Fred y George parecían un poco arrepentidos de lo que habían hecho._

_"Mamá tiene razón, Ginny," intervino Bill con ternura. "No puedes participar en esta lucha. Todos los menores de edad tendrán que marcharse. Es justo que así sea._

_"¡No puedo irme!" gritó Ginny, negada en lágrimas de rabia. "Toda mi familia está aquí; no soporto quedarme esperando en casa, sola, sin enterarme de lo que pasa y-"_

_Su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry por primera vez. Ginny lo miró suplicante, pero el negó con la cabeza, y ella se dio la vuelta, disgustada._

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo 30._

* * *

Harry no pudo evitarlo. No podía soportar verla así. Caminó hacia Ginny y apoyó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la chica.

"Gin, lo siento, pero te necesito a salvo. Si resultaras lastimada, yo… yo…"

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojos tristes.

"Tú sabes que significas el mundo para mi, Ginny."

"¿Lo hago?"

"Sí, claro sí. Si algo te pasara…" La miró a los ojos, rogándole que entienda. "Necesito saber que estas bien. Necesito alguien a quien regresar." Harry podía sentir la mirada de los otros habitantes de la Sala en su espalda. Vio, de reojo, cómo los miraban boquiabiertos.

"Voy a estar bien," insistió Ginny. "Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de pele–"

"¿No era Ojo Loco perfectamente capaz de pelear? ¿No lo era Dumbledore? ¿O Sirius? ¡Pero fueron asesinados de todas formas!"

"Pero–"

"Por favor Ginny. ¡Te amo! No podría soportarlo si tu… si tu…" No podía lograr decir la palabra 'murieras'. Con respecto al cerebro de Ginny –y al del resto de los presentes, si vamos al caso, –todo lo que este podía registrar era las palabras 'te amo'. Nunca antes se las había dicho. Ella lo sospechaba, obviamente, pero él nunca le había dicho esas dos pequeñas palabras. Incluso en medio de una guerra, rodeada de desesperación, sintió a su corazón hincharse de felicidad.

"Yo también te amo," le dijo con ojos llorosos. Luego, lo tomó del cuello de su remera, haciendo que su cabeza baje hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura que los de ella y le dijo, "Más te vale que regreses en una pieza, o si no juro que voy a perseguirte y a gritarte hasta dejarte sordo." Inmediatamente después, Harry sintió a Ginny tirar aún más de su remera para besarlo a continuación. En ese momento, lo le importó que hubiera más gente dentó de la habitación, y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Harry fue consciente de la mirada de sorpresa de los Weasleys ante su confesión de amor. La boca de Fred estaba tan abierta, que lucía como si hubiera olvidado cómo cerrarla. En ese momento, de todas formas, la entrada del túnel a Hogsmeade se abrió de golpe y una figura alta y pelirroja salió de esta, acomodándose sus anteojos de carey. Era Percy.


End file.
